


Vinnie's Dream

by Meridian (Meri)



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-10-01
Updated: 1997-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinnie has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vinnie's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** For Suzan -- Happy Birthday

Mind shattering pain tinged the edges of Vincent Terronova's consciousness, held at bay by the vast quantity of alcohol he'd consumed in a short time. Slumped over the table in his mother's kitchen, an almost empty beer can gripped in his hand, he didn't know where to turn for comfort from the hurt.

Amber was gone.

Pete, Roger, Sonny were gone too.

Everyone was gone, leaving him so alone.

Mom was gone. But at least she wasn't dead, some part of his benumbed brain reminded him. Yeah, she wasn't dead -- just married to a mafioso don and unavailable for comment. Not that her comments were ever very helpful. Oh no, she believed what she wanted to believe, regardless of the logic. It was okay for Don Iauppo to be mafia, but not her beloved son.

And if her son was involved in things that he shouldn't have been, then that was unacceptable, but if it were her husband? That was another story.

Now why was this true, he wondered morosely. Was she so lonely that any port in a storm would be accepted to ease the ache?

Don't go there... hurts too much.

Talk about rejection.

Yeah, talk about it.

Damn, wasn't there anyone he could depend on?

Wait. Now he remembered someone. There was someone. One person in all the world: Frank McPike.

Frank was there -- had always been there, right beside him, there to help pick up whatever pieces Vinnie had torn his life into. Always willing to give what was needed, that was Frank.

And what do I need now? Vinnie puzzled, taking the last slug of beer from the can and pitching it into the trash.

It hit the rim and went in -- two points.

Ice was right behind his eyes and under his skin. He needed a friend to hold him tight against the cold, someone to make it better. Not forever, he wouldn't ask for that -- wouldn't get it either, but just for a little while.

Maybe he should call Frank.

Maybe not.

Vinnie blew out a deep breath and tried to take in his surroundings before the memories took over his mind again. His head bent downward, he could only see the starched chrome and formica top of his mother's ancient kitchenette table.

His mother had gotten this set as a wedding present from his father's parents and kept it to honor them, long after they were dead and buried. Vinnie had always hated it. Actually, not always, as a kid, he'd never noticed it. Now he hated it.

God, but he was tired. And sad. And drained.

And drunk. Really, really drunk. He couldn't believe how drunk he was. What on earth had he been thinking? He never drank this much. Of course, the cause was more than enough this time.

"So I see you haven't gotten too far in this life, have ya?" Sonny's voice mocked him from the grave. "You shouldn't have done it, Vinnie. You shouldn't have."

Confused and bleary eyed, Vinnie stared at him. "Sonny? Why are you here?"

Shaking his dark head, Sonny smiled. "Why do you think?"

"I've made my peace with you."

"Sure you have, lover," Sonny laughed fondly and maliciously at the same time, as only he could do. Vinnie missed him.

There had been too much between Sonny and him. So many possibilities, if only things had been different. If only Sonny had been different. If only.

"Don't listen to him, Vince," Frank's voice drowned out Sonny's laugh with an infuriating calm the older man always seemed to be able bring up from the depth of his soul. Vinnie often wondered just where Frank's calm demeanor came from. He wasn't a particularly calm person by nature, just dependable.

But McPike was here and Sonny wasn't, so he'd listen to Frank this time.

Maybe. Maybe not.

Vinnie's eyes slid shut for just a moment, knowing he needed sleep, peace, calm. When his head hit the fake gray and white marbleized table top, he jerked back to consciousness. Unpleasantly.

"I'm awake," he said to no one in particular or maybe the ghosts of his life. "Jesus Christ, I'm tired."

"Don't blaspheme, Vincenzzo."

Vince groaned loudly as his mother's image stood at the table next to him. She always looked the same, a baggy house dress over her substantial form. He wondered idly if she wore something nicer now that she was in Italy. Rudy should have plenty of money to buy her some better clothes.

He told himself that he didn't care what they did or where they went as long as it was away from Brooklyn. "Go away, Ma. I don't want to talk about it. Don't want to talk to you."

"You'll be sad when I'm gone for good," Carlotta warned in an ominous, superior voice only his mother could master.

"You're already gone," Vinnie reminded her, wishing she would stay gone.

"I can come back." She smiled sweetly at him.

But he knew better than to trust that smile, had learned the hard way. "Don't. please, don't," he begged, closing his eyes for a moment against the image, but they wouldn't stay closed.

"Vincenzzo!" she yelled churlishly at him, her arms across her ample chest, before she faded away.

Mind numb and miserable, Vinnie surveyed the kitchen.

Same as always, except of course for the dishes piled on the sink. His mother would have his hide to see all the dirty plates and silverware on the counter tops. The white linoleum floor was spotted and stained from weeks of use without a proper cleaning. He'd better clean if he didn't want Carlotta to come back again.

He didn't want to consider all the implications of his mother's betrayal. Letting his mind fade into a daze, all he wanted was for the pain to ease. Thinking of Carlotta was not conducive to that.

Sometime later.

"Vince, how can you live like this?" McPike's words permeated his mind.

He looked up and saw the small wavering form of his boss and friend. "Are you real or a dream?"

"You called me, begged me to come over. You sounded terrible, kept saying everyone was gone," Frank insisted with his usual irritable, impatient tone. The one that let Vinnie know he was in trouble again.

But he just didn't care at this point. "I've been sitting here realizing that everyone, everyone has left me."

"Drinking what?" McPike asked, sniffing the room as if that would tell him.

"Beer. Do you want one? There's plenty in the fridge." To prove his point, Vinnie stumbled to his feet and reached for the handle. Since it kept moving, he had to try twice before getting the door open.

"You've had enough!" McPike, the dirty rat, stole his can as soon as he closed the refrigerator door.

"Hey, that's mine! Get your own." Vince swayed dizzily, and sat back down.

"Vince." The statement was said quietly, but in that Frank tone that told Vinnie the other man meant business. "It's time for bed."

Vinnie smiled, things were suddenly looking up. But wait, he wasn't supposed to tell Frank about that, about how he felt. No. No. That would be bad. Still, Frank did just say they should go to bed.

When Vinnie didn't move, Frank said, "Come on, Get a grip on yourself."

A dark mood settled back on Vinnie's heart. Frank didn't want him either.

"Amber's gone."

He thought McPike sighed and muttered good riddance. But he didn't think Frank would be that mean.

"Pete's gone, Sonny's gone, everyone's gone."

"I'm sorry, Vince. But there's nothing I can do about it. Let's get you to bed."

"You're not gone, Frank."

Frank agreed, nodding. "No, I'm not gone."

Vinnie looked up into the pale blue eyes of his friend and saw the sympathy as if Frank might understand the hurt of his life. "I'm glad, Frank. Really glad."

"I'm glad, you're glad," grumbled Frank, trying to lever him out of the chair and onto his feet. It didn't work very well. Vinnie was plenty comfortable where he was. "Let's get you to bed."

How many times had Frank said that? "I don't wanna go to bed." Vinnie wondered who's whiny voice that was coming out of his mouth, surely he didn't sound like that. But he couldn't be bothered to care a whole lot even if it was his voice.

"Yes, you do, Vince." McPike put his hand on Vinnie's arm and with a surprisingly powerful grip manhandled Vinnie to his feet.

"Hey, Frank, Come on, leave me be," Vinnie complained once he realized he was upright. Swaying slightly, he tried to stand straight.

"Bed." McPike's tone was as irritating as it ever was when he wanted something and Vinnie didn't want to give it to him.

"You going to come with me?" Vinnie liked the idea of that a lot and secretly wanted Frank to come all over the bed, especially with him or better yet, in him. He gigged at his own silly thoughts, that would be the day. It was a nice dream, of course, he wasn't sure this wasn't a dream either. Who knew, maybe something good would happen.

Vinnie stabilized himself, and then looked down at his friend. Frank's full lips were pursed as if he'd eaten something sour not too long ago -- no one did stern and disapproving quite like Frank McPike.

Vinnie wondered what those lips would taste like. Sweet, he'd bet, very sweet. Only one way to find out.

Lurching into Frank's surprised arms, he decided it was high time for him to take a taste. Maybe just a small one, then Frank wouldn't kill him when he was done.

"Vince!" came Frank's startled reply as Vince wrapped himself around the smaller man's compact body and held on for dear life.

Despite the amount of alcohol in his system, Vinnie throbbed with arousal and need. Almost never having a chance to be this close to his friend, he was enjoying the feel and smell of McPike's nearness.

"You feel good, Frank," Vinnie felt impelled to tell him.

"Thank you for that information. Now how about letting go?"

"I don't want to let go. I told you, you feel really good."

"Vince, let go."

Nuzzling Franks neck, Vinnie wasn't about to let this chance get by him. "No."

"Yes."

Vinnie tightened his arms around Frank. Boy, was he cute, especially when he looked irritated like this. What a temptation Frank was, those light blue eyes, flashing fire at him. That funny little nose and those full lips, bet anything they'd be really soft. Really, really soft.

Giving into the temptation, Vinnie lowered his mouth to Franks compressed lips. It didn't matter that Frank didn't respond right away, he decided, trying to push his tongue into the unyielding mouth. Oh, did he taste good.

"I need you," Vinnie murmured against the unresponsive mouth when Frank remained still for too long. "Please."

He could almost hear Frank's mental sigh, and then the mouth under his opened and his tongue was let in. Sweet, Frank's mouth was every bit as sweet and tasty as he'd always known it would be.

Pulling back, Vinnie grinned down at the man in his arms. "Nice."

"Bed."

"Good idea."

Another huge sigh from Frank propelled Vinnie downstairs into his mother's bedroom where he'd been sleeping lately. He figured since his mother wasn't using it, there was no reason all that space should go to waste. Besides, he was too big for his childhood bed, anyway. Not only that, but he and Frank wouldn't fit together in that bed. Feeling absolutely no qualms about sleeping with Frank here, either, Vinnie snickered to himself. Sleeping would be the last thing he and Frank did there anyway.

Not sparing a glance at the battered old furniture or the faded wallpaper, he stripped off his sweaty undershirt and then starting on his jeans, shoving them down his long legs and off quickly. Since he hadn't bothered with underwear this morning, he was naked by the time he laid down on the big double bed his parents used to share. He expected Frank to join him, but obviously McPike had other ideas.

"Aren't you going to get in too?" he asked, running his hands down his body in an open invitation.

Frank backed off, looking uncomfortable and shaking his head. "No."

"Why?" Vinnie asked, pouting in what he hoped was an endearing way.

"You need to sleep."

"I need other things more." Holding out his arms to Frank, he looked right into the pale face, lowering his voice pleadingly. "Please, Frank. I don't want to be alone."

Resignation and acceptance plain to see on Frank's expressive face, he moved hesitantly closer to the bed. "Do you really want to do this in your parent's bedroom?"

"Sure. It's not as if my dad will care. And my mother... " Vinnie trailed off, not wanting to think about his mother right now. He shifted over until his back was against the wall wanting to give Frank as much room as possible, at least for now.

"This is against my better judgement," McPike muttered, heeling off his shoes and then fully dressed sliding slowly into bed.

As soon as Frank was settled, Vinnie rolled over and captured Frank in his arms, holding on tightly, afraid that he would lose what he'd finally gained. Frank's cotton and wool clothes were wonderfully sensuous against his naked flesh, sending waves of rough pleasure outward from where ever the cloth hit his skin. He moved against Frank just to enjoy the sensations.

He'd wanted Frank for so long, and now, now he had the object of his desires right where he wanted him. Lowering his head, he kissed the ripe mouth, plundering the depths with his tongue.

"Slowly, Vinnie, it's been long time." Frank breathed against his lips, slipping his arms around Vinnie loosely.

"You've done it with a guy before?" Vinnie couldn't keep the incredulousness out of his voice. He never figured Frank for anything other than straight sex. He, on the other hand, took life and love as it came.

"Not since I was a teenager. A young teenager," Frank admitted, his face flushed and his tone low.

Vinnie smiled, understanding. "Circle jerk kind of thing, huh?"

The expressive blue eyes lowered. "Yeah."

"Don't sound so embarrassed, most boys do."

A huge sigh came from Frank. "I suppose so."

Surprising him, Frank reached up and pulled his head down for another long, slow kiss.

Vinnie's heart jumped painfully, his pulse pounded in his aching cock, and there was a deep stirring of joy in the pit of his stomach. He'd never expected Frank to do more than lie back and think of England. That he initiated this kiss gave Vinnie high hopes for the rest of the evening.

Carefully, rolling Frank onto his back, the first order of business was to divest him of his cumbersome clothes as fast as possible. Vinnie wanted to see, to feel the naked body of the man he loved. His fingers started on the buttons of Franks cotton shirt, slowly opening one after the other, kissing the pale flesh as each new bit of it was revealed.

Although Frank wasn't being a big help, Vinnie was grateful he wasn't hindering the process either. Smiling to himself, he would be satisfied with what he could get. He pulled the shirt out of Frank's pants, slipping it off the broad shoulder, down the muscular arms, and dropping it carelessly on the floor. The undershirt was quickly dealt with, following the same path as the shirt. Feasting his eyes on the lean, beloved torso and chest, Vinnie couldn't wait to taste the delights spread out before him.

Lowering his head, he fastened his mouth on one ripe nipple, sucking softly until the little peak stood up hard. Frank must have liked what he was doing because he moaned deep in his throat and thrust his chest out.

Vinnie laughed, "I guess you liked that, huh?"

"Yeah. You could do it again."

"My pleasure," Vinnie replied, delighted with Frank's response to his love making. He moved his mouth to the other side, applying the same treatment.

Frank moaned.

The sweet sound of the other man's pleasure was balm to Vinnie's soul. He needed to make this good for his friend. He needed to hear Frank's pleasure.

His hand slipped lower to undo Frank's belt, and he was glad not to run into any resistance to his endeavors. He had Frank's pants open and off in moments. Always having though the boxers were adorable and so very Frank, Vinnie let his amusement show.

"What's the problem?" Frank grumbled ominously, when Vinnie chuckled.

"You're so cute," Vinnie said without thinking, giving Frank a hard squeeze, his arms wrapped around Frank's naked torso.

"Dogs and small children are cute, grown men are not." Frank's voice was sharp, but his blue eyes positively twinkled and his full lips twitched in an effort not to smile. Frank probably didn't get many compliments anymore, certainly not from the vicious Jenny.

Oh that bitch! Just thinking about what she had done to Frank made Vinnie's blood boil and not in a good way either. Pushing the witch from his mind, he turned back to the tasks at hand.

Vinnie slowly pushed the shorts down Frank's strong thighs, taking a minute to admire the elegant, thick cock jutting up from the nest of brown curls between his legs. Enchanted, Vinnie pressed a wet kiss to the base, moving his mouth up the shaft before taking the velvety head into his mouth.

Frank arched off the bed, groaning loudly, his hands clenching into the bedding. "Vinnie..." he cried out, bucking into Vinnie's mouth. "Oh, God!."

Before Frank could go completely over the edge, Vinnie lifted his head. When Frank calmed down a bit, he looked questioningly at Vinnie. "What?"

"I want you to fuck me." He said it baldly, hoping Frank wouldn't be offended because he needed it bad. Oh God, he needed it, really, really bad.

Frank blinked, obviously surprised by the request. "I've never done it before."

"It's not difficult." Vinnie reached over to the bed side table, pulling out a tube of lubricant from one of the drawers. "Here, just use a lot of this."

"Where exactly am I supposed to use this?" Frank asked, incredulously.

He had to be joking. Vinnie could not believe Frank didn't know. But he wasn't going to ask, just in case he didn't know.

So he kept his answer light and teasing. "On you," Vinnie pointed down to the engorged cock, sticking up between them. "And on me." he shifted and pointed to his ass.

Looking anything but sure, Frank nodded. "Okay. If you're sure this is what you want."

"Yeah, Frank, I want it bad." Vinnie favored him with his best smile, then turning over, presented his ass for Frank to prepare. "I need it. Please."

Despite earlier apprehension, Frank seemed to understand what was expected of him, for which Vinnie was very grateful. He didn't enjoy the thought of a more detailed explanation on the uses of lube and fingers, able to gauge Frank's reaction to that information only too well.

Vinnie mewled and whimpered as Frank applied the lubricant liberally, using his fingers, to stretch Vinnie out, and then spreading a generous amount on his own hard cock.

Finally, on his belly with his hips raised, his nerves jangling in anticipation, Vinnie thought he would die before Frank finally pressed into him. The long slow slide of Frank's cock was as close to heaven as Vinnie ever expected to come. Groaning loudly as the pleasure and pain mixed in his body and soul, Vinnie humped back against each thrust.

"Harder," he begged, as his needs started to take over. The dark forces in him pressed outward, taking over. He needed this, wanted it, reveled in it.

Frank obliged his need, stroking in and out hard, reaching around with his slick hand to stroke Vinnie's throbbing cock.

Sensations spiraled out of control.

Orgasm took him hard.

Screaming in pleasure, Vinnie passed out.

 

His head hurt. Oh God, what had possessed him to get so drunk last night? Jesus, he never drowned his sorrows in alcohol. It was a losing proposition.

Vinnie opened one eye and shut it immediately. The room was far too bright and that nasty light hurt like hell.

Was it a dream? Or had Frank McPike fucked him through the bed last night?

He wasn't sure which would be worse. Frank having actually fucked him or if it having been the most vivid wet dream he'd ever encountered. His body said he'd been fucked, he could feel the soreness without touching himself. But he slid a hand around to his anus, just to make sure. Yeah, he'd been fucked all right, good and hard. Where the hell was Frank now.

Only one way to find out.

A wave of nausea hit him as he gingerly sat up. His head ached abominably and his asshole was sore as hell. He winced and stood, knowing he needed a shower, badly. Looking back down at the bed with a shudder of repugnance, the sheets were coated with semen mixed with some red streaks and a few other things he'd rather not identify.

On very shaky feet, he made his way to the bathroom. Running the shower as hot as he could stand it, he got in. The hot water felt wonderful on his abused muscles and helped to clear his head, but his belly was still roiling.

What the hell was he going to say to Frank? Hoping he hadn't told the other man that he'd loved him, knowing that would make matters a hundred times worse. He didn't think he had which was a good thing since he still had to work with Frank.

Dragging on a pair of reasonably clean jeans and an undershirt, Vinnie was as ready as he was likely to be to face the day.

 

Seated at his mother's table, a cup of coffee in front of him, Frank waited. Not looking up from his cup, Frank nodded as Vinnie came into the room

"Thought you'd be long gone," Vinnie said, tonelessly. Afraid of what McPike might say and what he might not say, too.

"There's something for the hangover in the refrigerator. It will help."

Walking slowly over, Vinnie found an glass with orange liquid, too thick to be orange juice on the top shelf. "What is it?"

"You don't want to know."

Taking a sip, it wasn't bad. "Where'd you get the recipe?" He drank the rest of it down in three swallows. Maybe it would help.

"I've known a few drunks in my life." Frank's voice was toneless and his eyes were flat. For a second, Vinnie wondered if he knew any other drunks aside from Jenny, but he didn't ask.

"We need to talk about this, Vince," Frank said, gesturing for Vinnie to take a seat at the table.

Sitting down, Vinnie shrugged in what he hoped was careless manner. "What's to say? It just happened."

"That's all it was to you, a convenient fuck." Blue eyes flashed with annoyance and maybe a bit of hurt.

"Is it more to you?" Vinnie asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Silently crying out for Frank not to do this to him. He could deal with a quick fuck, but if he couldn't have everything then he didn't want crumbs.

Frank's sigh could have pumped up tires. "I care about you Vince. Don't make it cheap."

"But it's not to be repeated?" He knew the answer already.

"I'm still involved with Jenny."

Vinnie shook his head sadly. God all mighty, he couldn't believe that Frank could be this stupid. The woman had not only left him, but she'd taken all that Frank had to give before she'd done it. "She dumped you Frank. She took the new liver you bought her and left you."

"As long as there's a chance. I have to pursue it." Franks voice was so determined, Vinnie knew he'd hold onto any chance he had with Jenny until she cut him loose and stomped him into the ground. He deserved better than that.

Still, he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his tone. "Good luck."

"I don't want to hurt you." Frank was sincere, Vinnie knew it. It didn't help.

"You aren't. I knew there was no way this would work from the beginning." Vinnie's lightness cost him a lot, but he couldn't ask for what wasn't his. It just killed him that it still belonged to someone who obviously didn't want or appreciate it.

"Not while I'm still involved with Jenny."

Vinnie sighed, "Yeah,"

"Do you understand?"

"I said I did."

"Okay. I've got to go."

"Sure, see you later."

"Yeah." Frank got to his feet awkwardly and put an hand on Vinnie's shoulder squeezing it affectionately.

Then Frank was gone.

Leaving Vinnie alone. Again.

 

The End.


End file.
